


The Blue Screen Of Death

by Lwoorl



Series: Blue Things [2]
Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bluepulse OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwoorl/pseuds/Lwoorl
Summary: Khaji and Bart have their first date.And Jaime can come too if he wants to.





	The Blue Screen Of Death

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** If you don't speak Spanish open Google translate NOW. If you don't understand the text in Spanish you WON'T understand this story.

The first time it happens they're alone in Jaime's room, playing some shooter. 

[Tu estilo de juego es altamente inefectivo.]

“Oh, como si  _ tú _ pudieras hacerlo mejor.”

The scarab’s constant complains have been going on for a while, almost since he started the console. Jaime doesn't mind, it's actually amusing to bicker with the scarab about petty things, at least more than to argue about whether or not to kill someone.

[Ciertamente, podría.]

“Oh yeah? Pruébalo.”

There's a short silence after that, Jaime doesn't think much of it at first, but then he realizes suddenly that the scarab could, in fact, try if he wanted to. 

He didn't mean anything with his comment at first, but the idea quickly takes root in Jaime's mind. He has been in good terms with the scarab ever since they defeated The Reach, could tentatively call him a friend even. Really, what's the worst that can happen?

“Enserio.” He says, resting the control on his lap “Puedes jugar si quieres.” 

[Estaba bajo la impresión de que solo tengo permitido tomar control cuando sea crítico para nuestra supervivencia]

“Bueno… La verdad no me molesta si lo haces para otras cosas.  _ Siempre y cuando _ pidas permiso.”

Neither of them say anything after that, and Jaime wonders if he said something wrong, if maybe the offer made the scarab uncomfortable or something, but tries not to pay it that much attention. It's only some time later, after he dies 3 times in a row, that the scarab speaks again.

[Eres incompetente en esta tarea. Tomaré el control.]

Jaime smiles to himself and shrugs. “Whatever, ese. Diviértete.”

The feeling that follows isn't the same as being on mode, nor the one of giving up control in the heat of battle, too exhausted to keep going. Rather, the way the scarab changes Jaime's posture, holds the control and starts pushing buttons feels more similar to a nervous tick, the way one's hands shake when under pressure: while not a movement done willingly, it’s not overpowering enough someone couldn't control it if so they wished. Like Jaime could regain control by just nudging the other consciousness a little.

He gets curious and decides to put that theory to a test. He moves his thumb as the scarab is about to shoot an enemy,  effectively making them miss. He doesn’t need to put any effort into it, and there isn’t any force stopping him either. He really could take control back at any moment.

“Autosabotaje” The scarab mutters with Jaime's voice. It feels weird to have someone else speaking through his mouth, but not necessarily uncomfortable, and he can feel the corners of his mouth turning upwards, even as the scarab makes his eyebrows frown, resulting in a weird facial expression.

“Sorry, sorry.” He apologizes between laughter “Ya, te dejo jugar.” 

After that it becomes a common occurrence, letting the scarab  take control from time to time. It starts small, with a [Lo estás haciendo mal] and [No soporto lo ineficiente que eres], slowly moving to [Déjame probar] and [Quiero hacer eso] until it evolves into a mutual understanding that the scarab will do x y and z. He will cook, but only if it's something he thinks is healthy, and he is the one who picks what to watch on TV at supper. He doesn't help Jaime with school by telling him answers, both of them somehow agree on that, but he likes the motion of writing with a pen, so he's the one who usually ends writing while Jaime dictates. 

Even so, it usually only happens in private, or in a way no one will notice. Which is why it's surprising when one morning he points at the movies section in the newspaper and says. [Quiero invitar al Bart Allen a esta película.] 

“Huh?” Jaime looks at the movie he's talking about. It's a dark comedy, the kind he supposes the scarab would like, but it isn't exactly what he would associate with Bart. “Bueno, por mí está bien, pero ¿Estás seguro que quieres invitarlo a  _ esa _ película?”

[Estoy seguro que le gustará]

“Hmmm… Lo que tú digas. Entonces le preguntaré la siguiente vez que lo vea.”

[No]

“¿No?”

[Dije que quiero invitarlo. Yo.]

“...Oh.”

[Tú también puedes venir si quieres.]

“Oh my God” Jaime laughs “Y tú insistes que no tienes sentido del humor.” 

They see Bart three days after that, walking into the headquarters coming from a mission, and Jaime has to admit he didn't actually remember about it until the scarab nudges the back of his mind, asking for control.

“Oh, oh right. Hey, Bart?” 

“Yeeees?” The speedster asks between a mouthful of chips. 

“The scarab wanted to ask you something.”

“Ok, so what is it?” 

Jaime waits for the scarab to take over, but it doesn't happen. Instead they stand in silence for a moment while Bart tips his head to a side, obviously curious about what's going on.

“Scarab?” Jaime prompts, while nudging the other presence inside his head. “Come on hermano.” 

This time, the scarab does take the control, changing his posture and expression. “Oh, you meant, like, directly.” Bart mutters while putting down the food and now that Jaime thinks about it has the scarab actually spoke to Bart out of battle? Sure, they've had conversations with Jaime as an intermediary, but now that he thinks about it he isn't sure if they've spoke like this. It must be weird for Bart.

“Bart Allen.” 

“Uh, Scarab?” 

“Yes.”

“Oh. Uh. Ok.” Bart smiles, easily adapting to the situation. “So what did you want to tell me, her-mano?” 

The scarab looks away, and Jaime feels his stomach twisting as if he had a test he didn't study for. [¿Scarab? ¿Qué pasa?] “Forget it.” The scarab tells Bart and starts to walk away. “It wasn't anything important.” [Hey hey hey, ¡¿Qué haces?!]

Jaime tries to make him stop, but the Scarab pushes the control away from him, probably for the first time ever, and walks out of the room. Finally, he stops at the kitchen, rests his back against the wall and gives the control back.

“What the  _ fuck _ Scarab.” Jaime mutters, then looks around to make sure there isn't anyone around and repeats more loudly “What the fuck?!” 

[Me disculpo por retener el control de esa manera y prometo que no volverá a pasar, pero era imperativo salir de ahí.]

“Dude, honestamente no podría importarme menos que tomaras el control así. Bueno, no, sí me importa, no vuelvas a hacer eso ¡Pero me interesa más saber que  _ rayos  _ acaba de pasar!”

[Simplemente decidí no ir a ver la película con Bart Allen después de todo. Es una cosa llamada “cambiar de opinión”] 

_ “Me di cuenta”  _ Jaime frowns. “Lo que no entiendo es porque. Pensé que estabas entusiasmado por invitarlo, o algo así.”

[Ninguna razón en particular.]

“Ajá, como no.” He cleans his hands again his jeans. They're really sweaty for some reason, now that he thinks about it he's just physically tired, like he ran a short race, and the feeling in his stomach, although fading, still left him feeling uncomfortable. “Oh my God.”

[¿Qué?]

“Holy-” He involuntarily brings a hand to his forehead at the realization “No mames,  _ te gusta Bart.”  _

[No tengo idea de que estás hablando.]

“No ibas simplemente a invitarlo a salir sino a una cita. ¡Cita-cita! ¡Cita romántica! ¡Por eso es que estás tan nervioso! ” 

[Por supuesto que no.]

“ _ ¡Te gusta Bart!” _

[Cállate]

“Puedo  _ sentir  _ como nos sudan las manos, no trates de negarlo. Holy  _ fuck.  _ Por supuesto que te gusta Bart, ¿Como no me di cuenta antes?” 

[Cállate Cállate Cállate Cállate Cállate]

“No, ah no señor. Me haces el favor y regresas ahí y le preguntas si quiere ir a ver esa película.” 

[¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a obedecer tal comando?]

“Hermano, come on. Te gusta ¿No es así? Ve e invitalo, estoy seguro que dirá que sí. No pensé que fueras tímido.”

[No soy tímido] The scarab takes a bit of control and crosses his arms. It's a thing he's been doing for a while now in their conversations, using his body to make gestures or faces. Jaime supposes it's because it's hard to fully convey ideas without body language. Not that using it is super effective when the other participe can't actually see it from an outside perspective. [Y no tolerare esta hipocresía.]

“¿Hipocresía?”

[No finjas inocencia, Jaime Reyes. Sé bien que también tienes sentimientos por Bart Allen.]

“Wha-” The blush that engulfs his face is definitively not coming from the scarab. “Yo no, uh.” 

[No es necesario estar unido a tu cuerpo para notarlo. Ahora pueden ocurrir una de dos cosas, o ambos fingimos que el otro no tiene ningún sentimiento anómalo, o ambos admitimos que nos, como tú lo has puesto, “gusta” Bart Allen. ¿Qué será?]

“Hm.” Jaime bites the inside of his mouth and looks at the ceiling. “I'm really sorry sir but I'm afraid I don't speak Spanish.” 

[¡Jaime Reyes!]

“Ok, ok.” He chuckles, then thinks about it, and sighs. “Bien, lo admito, me…” He takes another look around, even though he had already checked no one was near. “...Puede que me guste Bart. Y a ti también. ¿Feliz?” 

He feels the scarab's presence squirming a little, obviously having expected him to chose the other option, before answering. [Ok. A ambos nos gusta Bart Allen.]

“Eso parece ser el caso…” He throws a glance through the door. Bart's chatting with someone at the end of the hall, still stuffing his mouth with food. “Realmente deberías volver ahí y invitarlo.”

[Habíamos establecido que-]

“Quedamos que a ambos nos gusta, nada más. Y no puedes decir que soy hipócrita porque primero que todo.” He raises a finger “Puede que no piense confesarme pronto pero no es como si yo tuviera algún problema en invitarlo a algo tan simple como ir a ver una película. No es como si tuvieras que decirle que es una cita. Y segundo” He raises another one. “Es obvio que querías invitarlo desde hace días. En serio creo que deberías.”

[La segunda razón no está relacionada con la primera, y no estoy obligado a cumplir con ninguna de tus demandas.]

“Por supuesto que no.” He shrugs. “Pero insisto. Quieres ir a ver esa película con él, ¿No? ¿Seguro que no te arrepientes luego si te rindes ahora?”

[...Podrías invitarlo tú-]

“Nope, not happening, tu idea, tu película, tu cita, tú lo invitas.”

[...Esto es extorsión.]

“No lo niego, ahora ve.” 

The scarab takes over again, although reluctantly, and starts walking back to the main room while dragging his feet.

[¡No lo hagas de mala gana!]

[Cállate]

“Bart.” He starts once he's back with the speedster. 

“Scarab.” Bart acknowledges, but doesn't otherwise comment on how weird the scarab's acting. And, yeah, there's that feeling again which by now Jaime knows are butterflies in the stomach. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to go watch a movie with me this Saturday at five pm.” 

[No fue tan difícil, ¿O sí?]

[Jaime Reyes. Por  _ última _ vez. Cállate.]

“Sure!” Bart immediately replies, smiling in that cute way that makes his nose wrinkle. “I'll pass by your house then.” 

The scarab nods in response, and Jaime thinks the nerves are starting to fade a little. “That would be acceptable.” 

“Just to clarify though.” He raises an eyebrow, and there is the nervous energy again. “You’re the one asking me to hang out, right? Not Jaime.”

“Jaime Reyes can also come if he wants to.” 

“Well, duh.” Bart chuckles, and it actually manages to make the scarab smile. Just a tiny, almost imperceptible movement on the corner of the mouth, but a smile nonetheless. 

“I have to go now.” Bart continues. “See you next Saturday, Scarab!” 

The scarab nods, and with that Bart steps on the Z tube and disappears in a flash of light at the same time Jaime gets back the control. 

“Eso salió bien.” He mutters and the scarab makes him roll his eyes.

  
  
  
  
  
  


It's the second Saturday of the month, the weather is warm with 78% chance of rain, there's half an hour left before Bart Allen arrives, and Khaji Da is still standing in front of Jaime Reyes’ closet, choosing what to wear. 

Now, choosing what to wear is not hard at all, but there's a simple, although very persistent problem.

“Esa camisa no nos sale.” 

“Es blanco. El blanco puede mezclarse con cualquier color de la rueda cromática.” 

“Hmm, no, nope. ¿Qué tal esta otra?”

“¡Esa también es blanca!”

“Pero queda mejor...” 

“Jaime Reyes, desiste con esta charada ya mismo. Soy perfectamente capaz de decidir que ropa le queda bien a tu cuerpo.” 

Khaji Da takes the first shirt, the one he  _ knows  _ looks fine with their jeans, a red hoodie (Which Jaime Reyes  _ also _ objects against of!) and a pair of shoes. 

He normally wouldn't be this aggressive about taking over, unless it was for actually important things, but just for today they've agreed Khaji Da can take the control whenever he wants, as long as it's directly related to the date. (“Es tu cita después de todo, no dejes que me entrometa mucho.”) an agreement he's totally planning to exploit to its fullest, if only because if he doesn't they won't have anything done in time.

...And maybe also because it's a fun way to tease Jaime Reyes, not that he would ever admit it.

He's able to finish with their hair and teeth just in time to open the door when a blur of color comes running towards their house. 

“Hey herma-no!” Bart Allen greets as soon as he stops in front of the door, and Khaji Da has to take a moment to look around and make sure no one saw Bart Allen suddenly appearing at the porch. Really, he can be so careless. Having done that and sure no normal human saw the speedster he can finally take some time to look at him. 

He's wearing a sleeves red shirt and thigh black pants, a silver chain around the neck and his hair is completely undone after having runned here. It's not a special look by any means, but it's somehow still enough to make him feel that extrange sensation in his stomach.

[No te le quedes mirando y saludalo.]

“Hello.”

The movie theater is, for Bart Allen's obvious disappointment, at normal walking distance. They make conversation about the Flash, his school, a man's weird hat and videogames, with Jaime Reyes also participating now and then, with all the time Khaji Da wondering if it would be weird if he tried to hold his hand, and  before they realize it they're already in the line for buying food.

Bart Allen moves to take out his wallet, and, because Khaji Da has seen a scene like this a hundred times in Jaime's telenovelas, he offers. “I can pay for your part.”

[Espera, ¿Seguro que tenemos suficiente para pagar por la comida de Bart? Digo… Bart.]

“I can pay for  _ half  _ of your part.” He corrects.

The cashier doesn't even raise an eyebrow when they buy enough popcorn for six people and some candy bars to boost, and both of them have to use both arms to balance the food while going inside. Khaji Da uses some tendrils to help with the task, carefully hiding them under the boxes and his clothes, accomplishing to carry his part without spilling anything. Bart Allen on the other hand ends losing a box of popcorn and a soda, which the boy mourns like a dead kitten.

[Perdón por gastarme tu dinero.] He decides to tell Jaime Reyes once they're accommodated on their seats. In retrospective he should have asked first, but he just saw the chance and took it without much thinking.

[Da igual, es tu dinero también. Y no es como que tiendas a comprar cosas para ti.]

They talk until the trailers are over, and Bart Allen even a bit after that. Then a kid sitting behind them shushes him and he closes his mouth fast enough to hear the sound of his teeth clashing together.

The movie is fine. It isn't like it would make Khaji Da laugh out loud, but it's entertaining enough for his mouth to turn upward. At some point Bart Allen laughs hard enough for some popcorn to fall out of his mouth.

“You actually like this?” Jaime Reyes asks, bewildered, and Khaji Da quickly makes him shut his mouth and look forward towards the screen.

[Mi idea, mi película, mi cita. Yo conduzco.]

[Se que te dije que no me dejaras entrometerme, pero si nos va a gustar la misma persona mientras compartimos cuerpo no podemos estar celosos uno del otro.]

He rolls his eyes.

“Sure!” Bart Allen excitedly exclaims, not knowing their private conversation. “I love this kind of humor.”

[Inconcebible.]

[Te dije que le gustaría.] And he might be only a little bit smug while saying that.

The movie washed over him as it progresses. The actors are good, he thinks, not that he's good enough at reading human language to really know. The plot is kind of contrived, but it's not like one goes to see a comedy movie for the story. 

At some point he moves his hand to take a handful of popcorn and his knuckles rub against Bart Allen's hand, sending shivers down his spine. He turns to look at him, he's resting his head against one hand while lazily taking food with the other, looking relaxed and happy, his eyes barely open. The light from the screen illuminates his face in a way that makes his hair look more bright than normal, and he feels that bothersome organic sensation in his stomach and chest again. 

[Finge que bostezas y colócale el brazo alrededor de los hombros.]

[...¿Qué?]

[No actúes confundido. Has visto películas románticas, así que sabes a qué me refiero. Finge que bostezas y colócale el brazo alrededor de los hombros.]

[No. Eso es estúpido.]

Khaji Da frowns and looks back at the screen. Like he would copy some ridiculous cliche like that. Buying him food is one thing, but what Jaime Reyes is suggesting is downright embarrassing.

And yet… He looks back at Bart Allen, his eyes soft and his mouth forming a smile…

[Ok, pero solo porque tú insistes.]

He does  _ not  _ fake a yawn, because that's just ridiculous, but he slowly extends his arm. When he's about to put it behind Bart Allen though, his eyes move so he's looking at him. Khaji Da has a mini heart attack, loses courage, acts like he was stretching and puts his hand back on his own lap, where he leaves it until the end of the movie.

“That was fun! Right, Scarab?” Bart Allen says while they walk out of the movie. Khaji Da puts his hands inside his pockets and just nods.

“It was highly entertaining.”

“Hey, you still got time?” The speedster asks. “How about we eat something? I would love a hamburger or maybe some tacos.”

“You're still hungry? No, nevermind, of course you're still hungry, that's a stupid question.”

“Oh, come on.” He huffs while poking him on the ribs. “I will pay this time, yes?”

“Fine.” Khaji Da says while rolling his eyes, fondly exasperated. 

“Yahoo!” 

They end eating some Mexican food (More like American knock off of Mexican food. Still good.) Around a construction site, the three of them speaking about everything and nothing at all at the same time. Bart Allen has his back pressed against his side, with his head almost on his shoulder. It's… Really warm. It makes him feel those organic stuff again, that fluttering feeling in his stomach and like his back tickles, but… It isn't so bad. 

“Hey, Scarab.” Bart Allen starts once he's finished his last bite of food.

“You want me to order more?” 

“I- What? No!” He chuckles. “I was gonna ask. 'Scarab’ doesn't really sound like a name, isn't there something else I can call you?”

“Oh, yes. My name's Khaji Da.”

[Espera. ¡Espera! ¡¿Tienes un nombre?! !¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?!]

[No preguntaste.]

“Khaji Da huh? Is it ok if I call you Khaji?”

[¡Nunca me dijiste que tenías un nombre! !¿Qué rayos Sc- !¿Qué rayos, Khaji?!]

[Guardatelo.]

“Sure. You can call me whatever.”

“Khaji, hm?...” Bart Allen mutters, like trying how it sounds. It makes his face feel hot and he looks away. “It's kind of late, isn't it?” 

“I guess it is.” Khaji Da agrees, looking at the sky. The moon's already out.

“I have to go back home soon or they worry.” Bart Allen continues, saying it with a sigh. Like he wanted to stay more time. “But I can at least walk you both home, yeah?” 

Bart Allen stands up and extends him a hand. Khaji Da doesn't really need help to stand up, but takes his hand anyway. It's callous at the side and soft on the palm, but most importantly, it's really, really warm. Everything about him is warm. 

The speedster doesn't let go of his hand as they begin walking home and neither of them call attention to that, even though it makes his heart beat faster. They walk in a comfortable silence until they reach the house, not even privately speaking with Jaime Reyes, and only let go when they're standing on the porch.

“Thanks for hanging out with me.” Khaji Da awkwardly mumbles, not knowing how to say goodbye, while scratching through the cloth his shell on the upper part of Jaime's back, in a gesture that would probably be the human equivalent of biting his nails.

“No problem. I had a lot of fun!” Bart Allen replies, obviously not having the same problem. “Ask me out again another time, you two! We should hang out more like this!”

“I… Yeah. Sure.”

“Well, I have to go now so…”

“See you next Monday?”

“Right.”

They stand awkwardly for a moment, and then Bart Allen moves forward, hooking a hand behind his neck and pushing his head down, and kisses him on the mouth. Quick, lasting barely a second, just  a peak, but still a kiss. 

“See you, Khaji! See you, Jaime!” With that he disappears, leaving Khaji Da standing frozen in front of the house, touching his lips with one finger, swearing he can see a blue screen. 

“...¿Acaba de-”

“!¿Qué acaba de-”

“...Jaime Reyes, ¿Crees que él sabia-”

“Oh my God ¡Bart sabía que era una cita!”

“...¿Acaba de-”

“Oh my God?!”

Both of them spend a good five minutes freaking out on the porch, pulling their hair and talking out loud, until a neighbor looks at them weird and they enter the house, closing the door behind them and resting their back against the wall.

“No puedo creer que eso acaba de pasar.” Jaime Reyes whispers. Khaji Da nods. “Hey, se que había dicho que no podemos estar celosos uno del otro pero me pido la primera vez que tengamos sexo.” 

“¿Eh?”

“Y también la siguiente cita. A ti te tocó la primera cita-cita. Y el primer beso. Me pido la siguiente.” Jaime Reyes calmly explains and he can't quite follow.

“La siguiente… ¿Habrá más? Santa- Habrá más.” Right. Bart Allen said he would like to go on more dates. Holy shit. Holy fucking shit.

Khaji Da slides down to the floor, curls his legs against his chest, and calmly, very calmly, goes into shock.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't leave a comment I will die. Literally die.


End file.
